The present application relates to a storage element that includes a plurality of magnetic layers and performs recording using spin-torque magnetization reversal, a storage device including the storage element, a manufacturing method of the storage element, and further, a magnetic head including the storage element.
Although a high density dynamic random access memory (DRAM) that operates at high speeds is widely used in information devices, such as computers, as a random access memory, there is strong demand for a non-volatile memory as a memory that replaces the DRAM, which is a volatile memory, or as a memory that is used with the DRAM or the like. Magnetic random access memory (MRAM) that records information with the magnetization of a magnetic material has garnered attention as a candidate non volatile memory, and development is progressing.
MRAM recording methods include a method in which the magnetization is reversed by an electromagnetic field and a method in which magnetization reversal is caused by implanting spin polarized electrons directly into the storage layer; however, spin implantation magnetization reversal, which is able to decrease the recording current along with decreasing the size of the element, has garnered attention.
Furthermore, methods using a perpendicular magnetization film in which the magnetization direction of the magnetic material faces a perpendicular direction are being researched in order to miniaturize the element.
In order to form a perpendicular magnetization film, a method of obtaining a perpendicular magnetization film using interface magnetization anisotropy that operates between Fe or Co and an oxide layer is used.
A method for obtaining strong perpendicular magnetic anisotropy is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-59906. That is, obtaining not only interface magnetization anisotropy that operates between a tunnel barrier layer and a storage layer, but also stronger interface magnetization anisotropy by forming another oxide layer (spin barrier layer) on the opposite side of the storage layer to the tunnel barrier layer, is disclosed.